


In the Name of Love...or Something Like That

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Pet Sounds [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If two cats can't get around to making the magic happen then the universe has a right to do it for them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Love...or Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

> After thinking about it, these stories might become more shippy but I hadnt even noticed as I'm not dealing with human beings and the intimacy might manifest in other ways. I might lose some readers who dont care for this particular ship but that's never stopped me in the past. I write the stories the characters want to tell. Also, they're dogs and cats, so its not as if the steamy sex is coming.

“Geez, I never thought you were going to get back home.” Penelope bum rushed the door when Sam and Morgan came back from their walk.

“I was getting my exercise Penelope.” Morgan said. “It’s essential to my survival.”

“Hey, hey,” Sam petted the Rottweiler’s head. “No barking at Penelope, buddy.”

He took the leash off as Morgan cut his eyes at her. As usual, the tabby seemed unmoved by his display. He was bigger than her, rougher and stronger, but Penelope didn’t mind mowing him down. The crazy part, and Morgan just hadn't worked this all out in his head yet, was that most of the time he let her. 

Sam walked into the kitchen and Morgan followed. Now it was time to eat. He’d ran and played and built up his muscles…now it was time for the good stuff. Sam filled the bowl and Morgan grinned as he rushed over to it. Lunch time really was his favorite.

“Anyway, I'm glad you're finally back.” Penelope went on when Sam walked out of the room. “Cuz I need your help with something.”

“Can I eat?” Morgan asked looking up from his bowl.

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Baby girl, stop; pump your brakes.” Morgan held up his paw. “I'm sure that what you want to talk to me about is super, uber-important. But I'm hungry and if I can't eat my lunch in peace I might be forced to eat the cause of my distraction.”

“But I'm distracting you.” Penelope said.

“I know.”

“Morgan!” she playfully swatted at him with her paw.

“I'm going to eat and then you’ve got my undivided attention. I promise.”

“Oh, OK.”

Penelope didn’t like it but she gave him some time alone. She went back into the living room and hopped up on the couch. It was a cloudy day so she was relaxing inside. If it didn’t rain later she might go hang out on the deck. Maybe JJ or Kevin would come over and they could play together. She didn’t want to fall asleep because then she would surely forget everything she wanted to talk to Morgan about. Penelope hoped he ate fast.

“What's up baby girl?” 

“Oh my God, it took you long enough. That was like forever.” Penelope waved her paws dramatically.

“You wanna tell me what's up or complain about the fact that I don’t wolf down my food?” Derek asked.

“Is Gideon in the kitty condo?” she craned her head upward but couldn’t see past the arm of the couch. Morgan looked.

“Nope.”

“Where is he?”

“I hope that’s not what you wanted to talk about because I don't know. I just came back inside.”

“I just don’t want him to catch us so you're gonna have to listen and keep watch.”

“OK.” Morgan sighed. Sometimes Penelope was nearly too much. Luckily he was quite a patient dog. And it wasn’t entirely her fault…it was a cat thing. Cats were a handful.

“You gotta help me Morgan. I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t really, really, really important. It might be on the Top 10 list of most important things ever.”

“I’ll help you if I can. What do you need?”

“You have to help me help Gideon and Emily fall in love.” Penelope said.

“Whoa, what?” he shook his gigantic head. “I think I just heard you wrong. I just heard you wrong, right?”

“No.” Penelope shook her head too. “C'mon, I said it was really, really, really important.”

“What's so important about butting into someone’s love life? I'm not saying either way that Gideon has a love life.”

“If two cats can't get around to making the magic happen then the universe has a right to do it for them.”

“I won't deny that. But you are not the universe, Penelope.”

“Its busy right now.” she swatted away the notion with her paw. “Don’t you think it’s awesome that Gideon is in love?’

“What proof do you have?” Morgan countered.

“Look, I know your dog stuff is important but you gotta open your eyes. He’s got a real pep in his step since Emily came along. He smiles more too; he even smiles in his sleep. Tell me that you haven’t noticed.”

Derek had noticed a change in Gideon. He always did when the weather changed. Warm weather, even in this rainy season, was better for the old cat’s bones. Of course he did see Emily and Gideon hugging that time. 

They both looked displeased at being interrupted and a little embarrassed. There was no way Morgan was telling Penelope about that. It would only convince her that this plan she was cooking up might work. She never needed much convincing of her prowess in this area.

“I noticed a little.”

“Yeah, see, he loves her. He loves Emily and as his family we gotta help. Gideon will never say anything. He's the ‘suffer in silence’ type like that guy in that movie we saw.”

“Human women seem to like that stuff.” Morgan shrugged.

“Well Emily isn’t human; she's a cat.” Penelope said. “She deserves to know.”

“What makes you think that she doesn’t already? I know humans and pets aren’t the same. One thing is similar though, friends getting involved makes things messy. Besides, this totally breaks my New Year’s resolution to stay far away from cat gossip. I was doing really well.”

“This is not gossip.” Penelope seemed offended. “Gossip is when it went all around the neighborhood that Elle took down a dog. I believe it but no one can say whether it’s true or not. It’s so true that Gideon loves Emily. So are you gonna help me?”

“No.”

“Morgan!”

“Baby, you cannot meddle in people’s lives. When bad things happen you can be blamed. You can lose the people you love for that and it’s totally not worth it. No, I'm not helping.”

“We won't meddle too much, I promise.”

“No.” he shook his head.

“Aww Morgan…”

“I'm leaving it alone. Gideon deserves his personal space and Emily has been through enough. If they’ve found something special with each other then that’s cool with me. No cat gossip!”

“This sucks.” Penelope pouted.

“Go and grab one of your feline friends.” He said. “I'm not going to endorse any of it but you're probably going to do it anyway.”

“So what will you do for me instead?”

“Bye Penelope.” Derek waved and started walking away. “I adore you.”

OK, so Morgan wasn’t going to help. JJ probably would; she wanted Gideon and Emily to be happy. If they got together it would be awesome. How could something bad happen from something so good? Morgan was the greatest dog ever but he was just wrong. That was OK, Penelope still loved him.

***

“How does that feel?” Emily asked. She didn’t push her paw in too deep.

“Oh, oh wow.”

“Then I just stroke.”

“Mmm,” Gideon sighed and then let out a content purr. He kept purring as she massaged his muscles and stroked his fur. “Mmm, Katya; where did you learn…?”

“Let’s just say that when they tell you that a woman can learn anything in Paris they aren’t lying.”

“That sounds like a really interesting story.”

“Well I crashed with a girl named Veronique for about a month. She was good to me but her lifestyle was a bit unpredictable. I just observed what she did. She did this for a living. Some of the things that satisfy humans are strange.”

“I have to say this is quite satisfying for a cat as well.” Gideon purred again. He couldn’t help himself. The way that she touched him made him warm all over.

“Have you ever heard of a happy ending, Gideon?” she asked.

“Um, yeah.” he laughed but it was nervous. Emily said what she wanted to and with that question he had no idea what was coming.

“Maybe one of these days you can tell me what it is. I could never quite put 2 and 2 together on it. A lot of men asked for it. Some of the women did too.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” he smirked. “I don’t mean the 2 and 2 thing, I mean the other.”

“OK, now I need to know. Tell me. C'mon, c'mon, tell me what it means.”

“Hey Gideon?” Morgan walked onto the side porch. It had begun to drizzle; the rest of the day might be a wash. “Gideon, are you out here?”

“Uh oh,” Emily said. “It’s Morgan. Let’s be really quiet so he’ll go away.”

“I heard that.” he put his nose to the porch to sniff. Then he poked his giant head under the glider where the two cats were resting. “Gideon, I really need to talk to you.”

“Should I go?” Emily asked. “I don’t want to invade your privacy.”

“Nah, its cool; this isn’t about me. Actually it’s about you guys.”

“What's up?” Gideon’s voice was guarded when he asked.

Morgan sat down on the porch so he wouldn’t have to keep crouching down.

“Look, you didn’t hear this from me and I'm still 100% anti-cat gossip but I thought I’d warn you. Penelope is working up a plan to get you two to fall in love.”

“I'm sorry what?” Gideon was confused.

“She's convinced you're star crossed lovers or something. She's totally convinced you'll never get together without some of her fairy dust. Watch your back, dude.”

“What?”

“She’s going to make you two fall in love.” Derek repeated.

“She’s really sweet.” Emily said.

“I know.” Morgan nodded. “But can you just pretend to be in love so she’ll stop.”

“I wouldn’t…” Gideon said.

“I’ll talk to her.” Emily said. She looked at Gideon. “Don’t worry, it'll be OK.”

“Alright.” He nodded.

“Alright, I've got a nap to take.” Morgan said. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye Morgan.” Both cats said in unison.

“I'm sorry.” Jason said.

“What? What are you sorry for?” Emily went back to stroking his blue gray fur.

“Well, I can't quite apologize for Penelope. She's not my kitten and she means well. I just don’t want you thinking…” he sighed. “I don’t know what I don’t want you to think.”

“You don’t want me thinking that you're in love with me.”

“OK, then I do know what I don’t want you to think. What I mean is that you don’t have to feel anything for me, nothing at all. It won't change anything I feel about you Emily.”

“Shut up.” She pulled him into a hug.

“I'm really considering doing that right now.” Gideon replied.

“You're one of my favorite people. Right now I'm content with that.”

“Me too.” he nodded, nuzzling her.

“Good, OK.” Emily nodded.

“You think you could massage me some more? This moisture in the air sucks.”

“You should probably take a nap and I’ll get out of your hair. I’ll come back tomorrow to check on you and if you still feel like crud I’ll definitely work my magic.”

“I don’t think we need Penelope’s fairy dust.”

“I have some of my own.” The black cat smiled. “Are you gonna be OK?”

“Whoever feeds me will put my arthritis medicine in my food. I’ll just nap the day away. It sounds like the perfect plan. Thanks for your help.”

“Anytime.” She gently licked his cheek. “See ya later, Gideon.”

“Bye.” He watched her walk away before he came from under the glider and headed into the house. As he made his way to his kitty condo, Penelope was on his heels.

“Hey Gideon, what's up?”

“I'm about to take a nap.” He said.

“Did you see Emily today?”

He turned to look at her.

“What are you up to, little one?”

“Nothing, not me; nothing at all. I was just asking.”

“I did, and I’ll see her tomorrow as well.” he nodded.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Penelope asked.

“No, we’re just friends…and we like it that way Penelope.”

“Would you like it more if she were your girlfriend?”

“I can't say. I'm going to take my nap now.”

“OK, have a good one Gideon. I’ll see you later.”

She waved as Gideon walked away and then she rushed out of the house. It was raining and she hated getting wet but she needed to talk to JJ. She had a plan but wasn’t sure it was going to work. One thing she knew was that she couldn’t do it alone. This was going to be a bigger project than she thought.

***


End file.
